The present disclosure relates to step systems that can be attached to recreational vehicles, which meet Recreational Vehicle Industry Association (RVIA) safety standards. Current RVIA safety standards require a recreational vehicle to include a step that automatically deploys and remains deployed when an entrance door to the recreational vehicle is open. Currently, the steps used in the industry to meet RVIA safety standards break easily with daily commercial foot traffic because of the construction necessary for automatic deployment. Installing a static step during parking would interfere with the automatically-deploying step. To keep the automatically-deploying step from deploying, a manual switch could be used. However, it would be easy for a user to forget to toggle the manual switch, which would render the automatically-deploying step inoperable and therefore unable to meet the RVIA safety standards.
Thus, there is a need for step systems that can be attached to recreational vehicles without interfering with the automatic step and without compromising compliance with RVIA safety standards.